


early

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Multi, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz is into Hunter - maybetoointo Hunter. A little accident happens when they're making out on Hunter's bed one day...
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	early

This is not the first time Fitz has been on Hunter’s bed. Hopefully it will not be the last time he’s on Hunter’s bed, either, because the man is _doing_ things to him Fitz doesn’t think should be possible with both of them fully clothed. 

It’s the first time they’ve gone this far, firmly pushing past the boundary of kissing and into making out, with tongues and teeth and everything else Fitz had been afraid to ask for. Now he’s hovering above Hunter, his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s hips and his hands braced on Hunter’s shoulders and he never, ever wants to move from this position.

Hunter sucks Fitz’s lip into his mouth, nibbling slightly, and Fitz exhales in a rush, his hips twitching forward. The only problem with his not moving idea is how desperately he’s going to need to jerk off after he and Hunter have had their fill of each other for the day. His cock’s been half-hard since they started kissing over an hour ago, and it would be frustrating if kissing Hunter wasn’t already so satisfying in and of itself.

When Hunter pulls back, panting, Fitz’s first instinct is to climb off his boyfriend - they’ve already done more than they probably intended to at the beginning of the afternoon. But one of Hunter’s hands is still firmly tangled in his hair, the other one gripping his hip tightly enough that Fitz thinks there might be bruises the next morning. The thought sends a delighted shiver down Fitz’s spine. Marked by Hunter - what a way to live.

“Okay?” Fitz asks breathlessly.

Hunter nods, and drags Fitz back down for a hard kiss. “Has anyone ever told you you’re unfairly beautiful?” Hunter murmurs against his lips.

Fitz shakes his head, flush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Has anyone ever asked you if they could give you a hickey?” Fitz swears Hunter _growls_ the words, and his boyfriend is so sexy he might spontaneously combust. His prick has rapidly made its way from half-hard to aching, and Fitz wonders if Hunter can feel the weight of it against his stomach. A part of him hopes so - Hunter deserves to know how fucking difficult it is for Fitz to control himself when they’re together.

“Only one problem with that,” Fitz breathes, licking a stripe up the side of his boyfriend’s neck and relishing the moan it draws from his boyfriend. “Then your lips won’t be where they belong.”

Hunter gets the message, attacking Fitz’s mouth again with fervor. Their teeth clack together messily and Hunter’s tongue isn’t at all artful when he sweeps it through Fitz’s mouth, but this is exactly the kind of kissing Fitz likes best - raw, unfiltered, just the two of them being together, body on body. Fitz hasn’t gotten to kiss many people like this, and none of the ones he did get to kiss were quite as good at it as Lance Hunter. Fitz’s erection pulses in agreement as he rocks his hips down in response to a particularly pleasing pass of Hunter’s tongue.

He needs to get his cock under control, but it’s a Herculean task when he’s on top of Hunter. His boyfriend tugs at his hair and Fitz has a choice to make - he can either stop himself from whimpering in delight or he can keep his hips from grinding into Hunter’s. He chooses to let the noise out, which might be a mistake, because it eggs Hunter on. His boyfriend tugs harder at the curls at the nape of his neck and fire erupts across Fitz’s skin, blazing its way down through his body until it settles in his cock.

Fitz tightens his grip on Hunter’s shoulders, tries to find words to warn Hunter of what might happen if they keep going down this path, but his vocabulary has been reduced to _hot_ and _good_ and _more, Hunter, please_. None of those words actually make it out of his mouth.

Hunter, for his part, doesn’t seem to realize Fitz has moved beyond enthusiastic kissing. The way he continues to tease, moving their mouths together and apart in a dance without a melody, only serves to drive Fitz closer and closer to the peak he’s desperate to stay back from. 

The moment Hunter bites him, though, Fitz is lost. His hips surge forward, thrusting against Hunter’s stomach until Fitz has spent himself in his jeans. The cum his hot and sticky in his pants and Hunter’s pulled away, eyebrows furrowed, and all Fitz wants to do is disappear. 

“Did you just…?” Hunter asks uncertainly.

Fitz can feel the flush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, down his neck, and further. “Sorry.”

“I - no, don’t be sorry.” Hunter sits up, forcing Fitz into a sitting position as well. “I didn’t realize…”

“Neither did I,” Fitz says, face growing even hotter. “You, um… do things to me.”

Hunter smiles uncertainly. “Um, good things?”

“I mean, no one else has ever made me cum in my pants, so… yeah, I guess.”

Fitz doesn’t expect Hunter’s lips against his, but he kisses back on reflex. It’s soft and short but oddly devoid of awkwardness, all things considered.

“Consider me flattered then, love.”

“You’re not…?”

“I’d rather have had your cock in my mouth when you came.” Fitz splutters at the admission, and barely hears the second half of Hunter’s sentence. “But i didn’t think you were ready, for, you know.” Hunter blinked owlishly at Fitz.

“Sex?”

“Sex with me.” Hunter tries his best to look nonchalance when he shrugs, but Fitz can see right through it.

“You could’ve asked.”

“You could’ve told me.”

“I kind of just did!” Fitz grabs Hunter’s hand and guides it to the damp spot on the front of Fitz’s jeans. “That cum is yours. My _cock_ is yours, and you can touch it whenever you’d like.”

“Careful or you won’t be the only one blowing your load way too soon,” Hunter whispers.

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Fitz mutters.

“So this isn’t a habit of yours?” Hunter checks as Fitz begins unzipping himself out of the uncomfortably sticky clothes.

“No.”

“Can we make it a habit?” Hunter asks. Fitz meets his boyfriend’s eyes, sees the barely concealed desire in his face, and grins.

“Yeah. I think we can.”


End file.
